A Night in the Woods
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Isaac and Annette get separated in the woods from the others and when they set up camp for the night, things get interesting. IsaacxOc; GaretxMia


**I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! GOLDEN SUN IS OWNED BY NINTENDO AND CAMELOT! ANNETTE ONLY BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

Isaac and Annette were looking around the woods that was far from Tolbi to find Garet, Ivan, and Mia, who they got separated from. How they got separated, you ask? Well, it's all thanks to a large Chimera, no, a group of 5 Chimeras! Their combined attacks knocked Isaac and Annette off a cliff, landing in a rushing river, but the two made it out alive thanks to Isaac's psynergy. Now they had to find a way back to their friends.

Annette was shivering a little and Isaac asked her, giving her a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay, Annette? Do you need something warm on?"

The young girl shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks. No need to-" She let out a sneeze. "...worry..." she muttered, finishing her sentence.

Isaac chuckled and then said, "Well, it is getting late. We'll find them in the morning. They're probably not too far away from us, for all we know."

Annette spoke with a nod, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I'm already yearning for the warmth of fire. For now, we should at least make camp."

And so they made camp and the two sat around the campfire, eating some bread with rhubarb jam that Annette got in her bag, along with some water they drew from the stream close to the site. As they ate, Annette couldn't help but think back to when she and Isaac told their feelings to one other. Thinking about her first kiss with Isaac made her blush and she finished her bread, glancing away to try and hide the blush from the Venus adept's sight. However, Isaac noticed it and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Something the matter, Annette?" he asked her.

Shaking her head nervously, Annette replied, "N-nothing's wrong, Isaac."

"If there's anything that's on your mind, you can always tell me, ok?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Isaac gently held her hand in his. "I don't want anything to bother you, Annette," he gently whispered.

Annette blushed and nodded slowly. She then looked up at the night sky, seeing nothing but stars shining brightly with some clouds scattered around. "So beautiful..." she quietly said to herself.

Hearing what she said, the Venus adept gently squeezed her hand affectionately with a smile that makes her heart melt as he whispered, "You're the only thing that's more beautiful than the stars..."

Annette looked at him, blushing and protested, "N-No I'm not! I'm not as beautiful as Mia or Jenna! They're more beautiful than me! You deserve to be around a better girl than me!" She gasped, her eyes widened with shock as she looked away.

'O-Oh God...what did I just say?!' she cried out in her mind, feeling tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Annette..." she heard Isaac gently whisper before she felt him pull her into his arms, placing his head on top of hers. "I was serious when I told you that I loved you back at Tolbi. Would I ever hold Mia or Jenna like this? Would I ever talk to them like this like I am with you? Please...be honest with me."

Biting her bottom lip gently, the young Mars adept shook her head. "N-Not that I know of...It's just...why do you love me? What is it that you love about me? I just don't understand," she spoke.

Isaac then explained, "You're different from the other girls cause you made me have feelings I never had felt with any other woman I met in my life. Sure, I once had a crush on Jenna, but I was a kid at the time. I only see her as a sister and a close friend than a lover. However, you, Annette...You make me feel like I can go through anything, like I could climb up the tallest mountain in all of Weyard! You make me feel stronger, confident, and more of a man than I already am! I love having these feelings and I love being around you. You were always there to help me relax when I worry about my mother back home and you'd tell me she'll be alright. You would always watch my back as I watch yours. You...you're everything in the world to me, Annette, and I'm glad I got to meet and fall in love with you. Nothing will ever change that...ever!"

Tears finally escaped from her eyes as Annette had all those words sink into her mind. She couldn't believe what he told her and it made her feel joy and happiness fill her entire being. She lightly smiled and hugged the young man gently. She felt him return the hug and her smile grew. "I feel the same way you are, Isaac, and I don't want that to change for a long time," she softly spoke.

Isaac then lifted her head up so he could have a good look at her and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, gazing into her jade green eyes as he did so. Annette blushed as she looked into his blue ones, feeling pulled into his trance. They slowly began to inch towards each other, slowly closing their eyes. Annette blushed more as she felt his breath on her mouth and let out a little moan as her heart started to beat against her chest. Isaac gently put an arm around her waist and gently pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between them as his lips were softly pressed on hers. Annette softly let out another moan as she kissed him back, her arms slowly wrapping themselves around his neck, her fingers running through his spiky, golden locks. The young man put a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss as he felt his fingers touch her soft brown hair before the two pulled away for air.

"I love you, Isaac," Annette said. "I love you more than the world itself."

"I love you too..." Isaac gently whispered.

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding her much closer to him as if she'd vanish if he let go of her. Annette moaned with a soft gasp as she kissed him back, her cheeks burning a deep red. She blushed more when she felt him gently licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she openly accepted by parting her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and felt her heart melt at the feeling, feeling pleasure surge through her entire body. When his tongue finished exploring her mouth, it met with hers and they swirled around the other, enjoying each others' taste. He then pulled away and gently laid her on the soft grass with him on top of her. He put her between his knees and had one arm to support him from crushing her with his weight. As he gazed into her eyes, he could see the moon reflect in them and it left him breathless.

He whispered, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to...I don't want to make things rush or anything..."

With a gentle smile, Annette whispered back, "Isaac, if you're ready for it, then I am too. I want to become one with you..."

Without any more exchange of words, Isaac leaned in and began to plant gentle kisses on her neck, earning a moan from his lover. He felt her undo his yellow scarf and she put it aside from them. He grinned before he gently began to undo her bottoms, discarding the clothing and had her 'haven' exposed. Annette gasped and blushed deeply, shutting her eyes.

"Oh, Isaac...I feel so embarrassed right now..." she moaned out.

"You don't like it?" Isaac gently asked her.

"I do...I do...I'll just have to...get used to it..."

After removing his gloves, Isaac then had one hand reach down and touch her special spot, earning another gasp from her. He stopped to make sure he had permission and when she nodded after a little while he started to gently fondle her sweet spot. Annette let out another moan as he slowly did this, panting softly. After a few minutes he then slowly, but gently, insert two fingers into her and she loudly gasped, her body squirming a little to adjust to this new feeling. He slowly moved it in and out of her while kissing her lips softly. He continued moving his fingers for a couple minutes before pulling them out of her, her juices sticking on them.

Isaac whispered, "I think we're ready...I promise I'll be gentle..."

Annette nodded. "I trust you...I'm ready...Please...I need you inside me..."

With a nod, he got both their clothes completely discarded and he was now in position.

"This is gonna hurt for a tiny bit. You ok with that?"

"Yes, I'm fine with it."

Nodding, Isaac then gently inserted himself into her and Annette bit her bottom lip to prevent her from crying out in pain. Isaac then leaned in and kissed her to help her keep her mind off the pain, and after several seconds, Annette no longer felt pain and she motioned Isaac to start. He then began to thrust himself in and out of her slowly, holding his love close to him with her returning the gesture. They were both panting and moving in sync as their bodies began to get covered in sweat, their legs entangled with each other.

"Isaac...Isaac...I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Annette!"

"I...I think I'm about to reach my limit!"

"M-Me too...Let's do it together..."

"Yes...I want that..."

Then the two came together and then Isaac removed himself from her, panting and covering them up in a blanket to keep their naked bodies warm, lying down on his back. Annette smiled as she cuddled on his chest and felt him put an arm around her shoulders.

The girl whispered, "That was amazing, Isaac...I'll never forget this moment...ever."

Smiling, Isaac said, "Me too. You know, it's nice being out here together like this, minus the fact that monsters could spring out and kill us at any moment, but surprisingly there hasn't been anything like that around here."

"Yeah, strange, but it's nice. For once I could use a night out here without being attacked by anything," Annette said before she lightly yawned. "I think we should turn in for the night..."

Nodding, Isaac said, "Yeah, but first...we should put our clothes back on before we do, just in case if the others DO find us. They wouldn't hear the end of it if they found us naked."

After agreeing with him, the two got their clothes back on, put up their tent, and went to sleep. However, they didn't know that they had...uninvited spectators to see their 'show'.

Face completely red like his hair, Garet whisper-yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY DID IT! IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR THAT MATTER!"

Mia giggled. "I don't know, Garet. I have to say it was pretty cute and romantic. I bet you wished it was me and you doing it, huh?"

"Wh-what?! I never had that in my mind for one second!" Garet protested to his lover. "Besides, Ivan's here and he wouldn't want to see us doing what Isaac and Annette did!"

Ivan gulped as he said, "So...that's what people do when they really love each other..."

Sighing, Garet said, "Let's pretend we never saw this and never speak about it ever again!"

"Agreed," Ivan spoke with a nod.

Mia giggled. "Wait till you get older, Ivan."

Ivan flushed. "I hope that doesn't happen for a long, LONG time!"


End file.
